Shawn's Sick Days
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Shawn gets sick and Jon takes care of him. As he did, their relationship gets closer than ever. My first BMW fanfic. Positive reviews please!


**This is my first BMW fanfic! I just got obsessed with this show and I love Shawn Hunter so much! He's like the Fonz of the 90's! Anyways this is my first so positive reviews please!**

Shawn Hunter opened his very heavy lidded eyes to the sound of his alarm clock.

He turned over in the bed and shut the clock off. He yawned snuggling underneath the covers hoping for a couple more minutes of sleep. He feels so warm and comfortable that he doesn't want to get out of bed. Also his nose is stuffy and had a hard time breathing. Actually kept on sneezing pretty much all night and barely got enough sleep till moments before the clock went off.

"Hey kiddo, time to get up. Gotta get ready for school," he heard Jonathan Turner call from the door.

He moaned tiredly getting out of bed and slowly changing into his clothes. He doesn't really care about matching clothes because he feels so tired. He walked out of his room into the main room where he sat on the couch waiting for Jon to finish his breakfast and put on his coat. He doesn't feel up to breakfast because he lost his appetite. While waiting, his eyelids grow heavy and leans back in the couch feeling like resting a little before leaving, but heard Jon heading to the sink which signals that he's finished.

Shawn shook himself awake before getting up and grabbing his backpack and heading on over to school.

But as soon as he and Jon go to English class and he starts the lecture, Shawn's eyelids are growing really heavy again, but this time, he felt his head slowly falling onto his book he's unintentionally using as a pillow. Surprisingly, it feels comfortable. And within only a second, he immediately falls into a very very deep sleep and his mouth hangs open.

As Jon continues to ramble on, he stopped because he can hear really loud snoring coming from the back of the room.

He looked over to Shawn sleeping and sighed shaking his head.

Must've stayed up watching tv again, Jon thought as he walks to the back of the room and then thought surprised, That's weird, I've never heard him snore so loud before.

Well of course he did snore loud during class. He obviously always sleep through class. But not like this.

Jon sighed again and puts his hand on Shawn's shoulder to try to wake him up.

"Hunter. Hunter! Wake up!"

But he got a snore as a reply which made the class laugh in amusement.

Jon rolled his eyes and tried again. "Hunter. I want you to wake up!"

Shawn then stirred in his sleep and talks congested due to stuffed nose, "No Jon, I don't wanna go to school…" And then he snores.

The class including his friends Cory and Topanga were giggling.

"Shawn. This isn't funny. I want you to wake up now," Jon said getting stern shaking his shoulder.

"5 more minutes Jon…"

"No I cannot give you 5 minutes Hunter. I need you to wake up. Your in school," Jon said getting angry.

"Be careful with that hammer…"

Inside Jon's head he thought, What hammer? What the heck is this kid dreaming about?

"Someone set my banana on fire…" Shawn moaned before snoring which amuses the class.

Just then Shawn talked, "Mmmm… Mr. Feeny… Give me that bat... I wanna hit Eric… He stole my unicorn…"

Cory looked at Topanga with concern as the class laughs out of control.

"God! Cory…. Topanga…. YOUR ACTUALLY DOING IT?! MY EYES!" He ends up shouting in his sleep and moving his arms around a little.

The class erupted in laughter like there is no tomorrow. The couple in front of him turned red with embarrassment. Jon looked at them and Cory immediately said covering his eyes with his hands slowly sliding down from his seat to avoid the humiliation, "Never happened." And Topanga shook her head agreeing really frightened.

Jon understood and immediately tries waking him up again to get him to stop talking nonsense.

"Why is there a giraffe in my shower…" He slurs. And then shouts, "Ahhhhh! Not again you guys! Not in front of me Cory! Stop it Topanga! Mr. Feeny! Give me the baseball bat! I want to hit them!"

The rest of the class continues laughing until Jon shouts, "That's it! That's enough!"

Just then Shawn stopped talking and starts snoring again.

Jon then sighed giving up overwhelmed, "Well, that was a waste of time." He went back to continue his lecture.

Soon the bell rang and the students got up and left except Cory, Topanga and of course Shawn who's still asleep. He has slept through the entire class.

Cory tries shaking Shawn's shoulder to wake him up but failed.

"Hey Shawn. Hey Shawnie. We gotta get to math class," Cory said still shaking him. But he was snoring on.

"Geez, he sleeps like he's dead," Topanga comments.

Jon came over and said, "My theory would be staying up late watching tv again. I told him to get a good night's rest, but look where it's gotten me. A kid snoring away during my lesson and mentioning something about taking Feeny's baseball bat to hit you two and your brother."

Cory looked back at Shaun and tries waking him up. "C'mon Shawn. You gotta get up and get to class!"

Topanga sighed to her boyfriend, "Your doing it wrong." She leaned forward to Shawn's ear and shouts, "WAKE UP!"

Unfortunately, it didn't work at all.

"That's how my mom drag me out of bed," she said sadly that it didn't work.

Jon then shouted at Shawn who's still asleep hoping he would wake up and listen, "Look Shawn, how many times do I have to tell you about staying up on school nights? I have had enough of it!"

But Shawn didn't wake he just moved his arms using them as a pillow and nuzzled his head into it. Jon saw his face and looks really pale.

"Shawn? Are you ok?" He then asked concerned.

"Shawn?" Jon then shook Shawn's shoulder again. But this time when he touches his shoulder, it feels warm. He then put his hand on Shawn's forehead which is hot.

"Is he ok?" Cory asked worried as well.

"Think he's running a fever. Miss Lawrence, get the school nurse. Matthews, sit him up so the nurse can check up on him. I'm gonna call a cab so I can bring him home," Jon said really concerned and worried as Topanga got up and ran out of the room.

Cory then pulled Shawn by the shoulders getting his head off the desk and have him leaning back in his seat and facing the ceiling.

"Never knew he would get sick," Cory said.

"That would explain why he wouldn't wake up," Jon said also before going to the telephone on the wall to call for a cab.

Topanga came back in with the nurse and she takes his temperature. She checks the thermometer and said, "102 degrees. I'm gonna have to call his parents."

It was Jon who spoke up, "Uh, actually he's living with me. What can I do?"

"Bring him home and get him to bed. It appears he's having a flu. Make sure he gets lots and lots of rest and plenty of fluids. He should feel better in about two days. Make sure to get a doctor's appointment for him. Alright?"

Jon nodded as Shawn had yawned in his sleep.

He went over to Mr. Feeny and asked him to get a substitute while he takes Shawn back to his apartment and take care of him.

Soon the cab pulled up and Cory and Jon puts Shawn's arms over their shoulders as they walked him to the cab and sat him down in the backseat before letting Cory and Topanga go to class and see them later.

Jon sat next to him and let Shawn's head rest on his shoulder the whole way back.

As soon as they near the apartment, Shawn was stirring and yawning taking his head off slowly waking up and stretching.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," Jon chuckles and pets him on the head.

Shawn then asked looking around groggily, "School started?"

Jon then explained, "Listen buddy, you've slept through my class. But I don't blame you. You're really sick, so I'm taking you home and I'm gonna take care of you! Ok?"

Shawn nodded and yawned sleepily again. He's still too tired.

"Tired kiddo?" He asked smiling softly at the sick teen.

He nodded softly and laid his head back on Jon's shoulder closing his tired eyes once more.

"Well we're almost home. So hang in there ok?" He asked seeing if Shawn is still awake, but unfortunately he has fallen back asleep.

Jon sighed as the cab parked at the apartment. He stood up and took Shawn into his arms and then carried him up the stairs and into the apartment. Surprisingly he's really light.

As soon as he goes in, he lays Shawn down on the couch, his head on the pillow. He took off his worn out sneakers and puts a soft, warm blanket on the sleeping boy.

He then went to the kitchenette to make some soup and bring it to him once he wakes up.

About an hour, Shawn stirred and opened his eyes tiredly.

"Jon?" He croaked and then coughed. His throat is getting scratchy and his nose is still stuffed.

Jon came into the living room asking, "How are you feeling kiddo?"

He replied coughing into his fist, "Like crud…."

Jon smiled sadly and went to sit on the couch next to him.

"Don't you even worry. I'm gonna be here the whole time taking care of you. Ok?"

He nodded sniffling.

"I bet you are hungry. I made you some soup," Jon said petting him on the head.

Shawn nodded. Soup does sound really good right now since he didn't have breakfast.

Jon went to the kitchenette and took soup off the stove and put it in the bowl with a spoon and brought it over to Shawn who gratefully starts to eat.

"How is it?" Jon asked smiling at the young boy's actions.

"So good..." Shawn moaned while eating.

Jon couldn't help but chuckle. Must be very hungry, he thought.

After Shawn finished eating he started, "I'm sorry Jon..."

He asked confused, "For what?"

"For being sick. I didn't know I would be sick. I thought I was just having a cold."

"Oh Shawn. Listen, it's just things like that happen."

"I didn't sleep very good last night. I've been sneezing and it's hard to breathe through my nose, I didn't fall asleep till the alarm clock went off, I was so tired," Shawn sighed sounding congested.

That would explain why he was so tired this morning, Jon thought. He then said, "Well you fell asleep in class this morning, we couldn't wake you up, and you were snoring so loud, I swear to god France could've heard you." He then chuckled.

Shawn's cheeks turned red apologizing again, "I'm sorry..."

"There is nothing to apologize for little buddy. I'm not mad at you," Jon said gently stroking Shawn's head before tucking a warm blanket over his shoulders seeing his eyelids getting heavy again. "How about I let you take a nap, and then I'll check up on you later."

Shawn leans back, shaking his head softly yawning, "But I'm not tired…" But as soon as his eyes closed, he began to snore.

Jon smiled and chuckled. He strokes Shawn's hair in an affectionate way saying, "Sleep tight Shawn…"

Afternoon came and school has ended for the day. Jon was expecting Cory and Topanga to come and visit Shawn, but Shawn is still sleeping under the cozy blankets, he doesn't want them to disturb his rest.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jon immediately ran over to answer it to prevent the knocking to wake Shawn up. He looked back seeing Shawn still asleep before quietly opening the door.

Cory and Topanga stood there with a gift bag.

"Hey you kids," Jon said gently.

"Hey Mr. Turner. Is Shawn ok?" Cory asked to see if his best friend is alright.

Jon replied, "Actually he's asleep right now. But you can come in. Just don't wake him."

They both nodded as they enter the room with "I feel bad" looks when they see Shawn snoozing. They both sat in chairs watching him rest until about a few minutes later, his eyelids fluttered open and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey guys," Shawn yawned stretching his arms.

"Hey Shawn," Cory said softly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Topanga asked sitting on the couch near him.

He yawned again in reply and still sniffled, "Still like crud."

"Well we bought a few things to cheer you up!" Topanga said cheerfully and placed the gift bag near Shawn.

He chuckles really excited about it. He asked, "For me?"

"Yep, for you," she said.

Cory came over and took a few things out, "We bought you your homework from math. And we also bought you a new video game, three new comic books, a magazine, and... the rest is Topanga's idea…"

Topanga continued, "I bought you some herbal tea. It can soothe your throat. And I couldn't help but get you this!" She reaches in and pulls out a little stuffed rabbit with a purple ribbon around it. "I bought it in the little store on the way home and we thought that you can use some company."

Shawn took the bunny and smiled, "What would I ever do without you guys?" He asked grateful.

"You would be lying here sick with nothing to do," Cory said laughing a little having them chuckling.

"You guys are the best. You know that?" Shawn said smiling and sniffling.

Topanga smiled saying, "Yeah we are, at least you didn't mention about my clothes taken off."

Shawn looked at her confused asking, "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep during class about us 'doing it' in front of you," Topanga said using quotation marks with her fingers.

Shawn's face turned red and asked, "Oh boy, what else did I say?"

Cory then replied, "You threatened to beat us up with a baseball bat."

"Oh. Sorry guys. I don't know what came over me…"

"That's ok Shawn. We understand. You were having a fever dream," she said giving him a kiss on his hot forehead.

They continued to talk until they have to get home to do some more homework and let Shawn rest a little more. Jon came in and asked, "Want anything kiddo?"

"Just water… Jon… I feel dizzy…" Shawn said feeling nauseous.

Jon brought a glass of water to the couch, but noticed Shawn's really pale face and immediately asked, "Shawn? You ok?"

Shawn immediately shook his head and moaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Jon ran over to the kitchen to take the waste basket and bought it over to Shawn's face who emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

After finishing, he spit into the bucket and moaned in pain. Jon then said, "Listen kiddo, I'm gonna take your temperature again and get medicine. I'll be right back. Ok?"

Shawn leaned back trying to relax, as Jon went to the bathroom and then back with a thermometer and some medicine. He put it under Shawn's tongue for a few minutes before taking it out reading, "103 degrees. It was 102 the last time. Your temperature went up."

He moaned again while Jon gave him medicine. After he took it, he lies down again.

"Why don't you watch some tv to help relax kiddo? I'm gonna call up for an appointment tomorrow. Ok?"

Shawn nodded as Jon turned it on and went to the phone to make a call while he watches tv.

Later that day turned into night with seemed like hundreds of blown tissues and two throw-up-in-waste-baskets later, Shawn felt helpless. He couldn't get to sleep after taking a lot of naps earlier in the day.

Jon came in and sat down on the couch next to Shawn and gave him medicine and a cup of water. "Alright, here is some medicine for soothing the stomach, and a sleeping pill so you can relax and get to sleep, alright?"

He nodded while taking the medicine and the pill before saying, "Jon… Thanks so much for taking care of me... You're amazing…"

Jon smiled and said gently and rubbing circles on his back soothingly, "I'm always here for you no matter what."

Shawn smiled. The gentleness of the rubbing, and his teacher's voice is slowly putting him to sleep. He couldn't help but lean into his chest tiredly making Jon smile.

"It's like putting you to sleep in class with my talking," Jon chuckles at his joke and Shawn gave a small smile and closed his eyes.

"Thanks dad…"

Jon looked down at his student when he said those two words. He called me dad, he thought as Shawn drifts off to sleep.

After a few minutes of holding him, he softly laid him back down on the couch and tucked the blanket over his shoulders and stroked his hair as Shawn sighs contently in his sleep dreaming sweet dreams.

Jon smiled before getting up and going to bed himself.

The next morning, Shawn opened his eyes feeling nauseous. He sat up and he felt his stomach lurch. He ran to the bathroom and emptied contents into the toilet.

As soon as he finished, he heard Jon call, "Shawn? Shawn? Where are you?"

"In here," he weakly replied. Within a few seconds he heard the door open and felt his back being rubbed in circles.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked rubbing his back.

Shawn shook his head in reply.

"I'm gonna get you to the doctor's office to see what's wrong with you. You go get dressed and brush your teeth," he said.

Shawn nodded getting up slowly. Jon asked sighing, "Need some help?"

He nodded again as Jon gets the toothbrush and toothpaste and gets him to brush his teeth.

After finishing Shawn walks into his room and gets his clothes from the floor and puts them on before walking out.

"Want any breakfast before we go?" Jon asked Shawn as he sat on the couch.

He shook his head and Jon understood why. He can't keep anything down at the moment.

"Your gonna have to eat anyways," he said giving him a small plate of eggs with a side of fruit. Shawn reluctantly ate, but a little because he lost his appetite.

After breakfast they walk out the door to the cab to take him to the doctors office.

Then they sat in the waiting room chairs waiting for his name to be called. Shawn tiredly rests his head on Jon's shoulder while waiting as Jon rubs circles on his back. Just then they heard Shawn's name and they got up, walked in and they sat in chairs as the doctor walks in.

"Hello Shawn, I'm Doctor Harris!" He shook Shawn's hand and then shook Jon's hand.

"Let's get down to business," the doctor said looking over to him. "When did this start?"

"Just yesterday morning before I have to get ready for school," Shawn replied softly.

Jon then took over, "He has a fever, stuffed nose, he was having a sore scratchy throat, he was really exhausted…. Oh and he threw up at least four times."

"No five," Shawn said. "My breakfast reappeared in the waiting room bathroom."

Then Jon finishes, "Ok… He can't keep anything down."

"Ok. I'm gonna take a blood sample to see what you got," the doctor said.

Shawn cringed at the thought of needles taking blood. He always hated needles stuck in the arms!

"Alright Shawn. This is going to pinch a little bit," the doctor said as Jon rolled up Shawn's sleeve.

Shawn looked nervous about it. He couldn't sit still.

"Shawn. Please sit still," Jon said to Shawn who can't still squirming around in his seat.

Then he said to Shawn, "Give me your hand. It's ok. Just relax."

He looked at him as if he trusts him for about a minute. He gave in and starts holding Jon's hand and they squeeze it as the needle injected into Shawn's arm.

He gasped over it and a tear slipped out of his eye and down his face.

"Good boy," Jon said.

As soon as they done, which Shawn was happy about, the doctor puts a bandaid on it and said, "I'm gonna take a look at your blood and see what is wrong with you. You go in the waiting room and i'll call you for the results."

Jon nodded as Shawn tiredly stood up and they walk into the waiting room. Shawn looked really dizzy when they sat down. He wanted to rest his eyes for a moment.

"You alright Shawn?" Jon asked.

"I'm dizzy…" Shawn replied.

He then suggested, "How about you close your eyes for a little bit, huh? I'll wake you when the doctor calls."

Shawn then rests his head on Jon's shoulder and immediately closes his eyes.

Only about a half hour later, Jon heard Shawn's name being called and looked down seeing Shawn asleep. He shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Shawn? Shawn?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Jon.

Jon then said, "We're going back in now. Ok?"

Shawn stood up and yawned, "I'm tired…"

"I know you are," Jon said gently, "Once we're all done, we'll go home and you can sleep as long as you want."

He nodded in reply liking the idea and they walk in the doctor's office and the doctor said, "Alright, it seems like you got the bad case of the flu. What you need is the prescription of the medicine, also take something to soothe your stomach. And drink a lot of fluids, your getting dehydrated."

They both followed and then stood up leaving after they finished. Jon and Shawn got in the cab and he said, "I'm gonna take you to get your prescription, and then we'll go home. Ok?"

Shawn nodded and leaned back in the seat closing his eyes.

The cab pulls up to the pharmacy and Jon looked at Shawn who fell asleep again. He didn't have the heart to wake him. He sighed getting out of the cab leaving him for a few minutes and came back with the medicine and the cab goes to the apartment and Jon has to wake Shawn up so they can go upstairs.

He shook Shawn's shoulder and he opened his eyes groggily. They got up and went up the elevator and went into their apartment.

"You go and change in your pajamas and I'll get the medicine ready," Jon said to him.

Shawn nodded as he went into his room, and then came back with pajamas on and sat on the couch and Jon came with the medicine and gave it to him.

"Here you go Shawn," Jon said as Shawn took it and drinks some water from the cup he has brought.

"I know you really want to sleep right now, but you need something in your stomach Shawn… I'm gonna get some saltine crackers."

Jon went over to the kitchen cabinet and took the crackers out and brought it over to Shawn who took it and nibbled a little.

"That a boy," Jon smiled satisfied that Shawn is finally eating something.

After he finished eating, he laid down and Jon tucks the blanket over his shoulders. "You cozy?"

Shawn nodded closing his eyes feeling happy and warm.

"Can you stay with me… While I fall asleep?" Shawn asked half awake.

Jon then said softly stroking his hair, "Sure bud. Sure."

It took a few minutes and Shawn's breathing is steady. Jon watches him sleep for a little while until he got up and went to his room to grade the papers he forgot about.

Later that day after he finished grading which took forever, he came out to the main room finding Shawn… reading.

"Shawn. You're awake," Jon said surprised.

He looks up and said, "Yeah."

"How are you feeling kiddo?"

Shawn replied a little congested, "Ok. Not dizzy anymore, but still stuffy…"

"How long have you been up?" He asked Shawn.

"I think an hour…"

Jon then looked down to the book he's reading and asked, "Whatcha reading there?"

"The Outsiders," Shawn replied showing the cover.

"Very interesting book. We're gonna go over it in class really soon," Jon said sitting next to him on the couch.

He gave a small smile and asked confused, "What kind of parents name their kids Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry?"

"Well, they're original names…" Jon was about to answer and then asked looking puzzled, "Why are you reading?"

Shawn then replied, "I already read my comic books. So I was bored and decided, why not read, so I found it on the coffee table."

"It's a really good book. It has interesting key points in it," Jon said, "What part are you up to?"

"Where Ponyboy reunites with his brothers… Why does his brother have to be like that to him in the first place?"

Jon sighed, "Darry was just protecting him so the family won't be separated because their parents died."

"I guess," he said looking back into the book.

He got up and said, "I'm gonna make you something nice to eat for dinner. You still need to eat something."

Shawn nodded going back to reading as Jon went into the kitchen to start cooking.

Soon he came back to the living room giving him a plate of chicken and rice which Shawn starts to eat.

"It's Friday night, so do you want to watch a movie?" Jon asked.

Shawn nodded still eating happily.

"Which one do you want to watch? I have a lot of good ones."

"Do you have 'The Outsiders'?" Shawn asked.

"You seem very interested in that book, huh?"

"Very interested. I already finished it."

"I'm surprised."

Jon gave Shawn the medicine, puts in the movie and turned off the lights. He sat next to Shawn on the couch and started to watch. Over halfway through the movie, he felt something lightly touch his shoulder, he looked down seeing that Shawn has just dozed off.

He smiles lightly knowing that it's his bedtime soon. He softly kissed him on the head and took a blanket putting it over him. He wanted to move so he can go to bed, but Shawn snuggles into him a little more with a content expression and unintentionally wrapping his arms around his arm hugging it tightly. He waited until his muscles relax so he can escape from the hug.

Just then as he is nearly out of it and standing up, Shawn's face starts scrunching up and starts thrashing a little shouting in his sleep, "No! No! Please! No!"

Jon immediately sat back down and shook his shoulder. "Shawn! Shawn wake up!"

A moment later, Shawn's eyes immediately opened. He gasped and starts breathing hard. He looked over at Jon when he asked, "You ok Shawn?"

Shawn shook his head and some tears slipped from his eyes.

"Bad dream?" Jon asked.

He nodded and immediately hugged his teacher tightly. Jon sighed knowing that he's not going anywhere for the rest of the night. He sighed deciding to stay and then he rubs Shawn's back comforting him as he cries.

"Care to talk about it," Jon asked Shawn as the sobs stop. Shawn shook his head.

"I'm here for you kiddo. You can tell me so I can ˙help you," Jon said gently to him. "Was it that clown dream again?"

Shawn looked up to him with tearful eyes taking a deep breath before explaining, "In the dream, I was grabbing onto a rope because I was getting thrown off. And I heard a voice. Then he cut it and I fell down."

"You know who it is?" Jon asked.

Shawn shook his head. Jon continues rubbing Shawn's back calming him saying, "It's just a dream. No matter what, it's just a dream."

It took a couple minutes before Shawn finally calms down and leans into him sleepily.

"You tired kiddo?"

He got a yawn in reply.

"Get some sleep. Your gonna feel a lot better tomorrow," Jon said tired as well. Shawn immediately said hugging him, "Don't go dad. Please stay… Please stay dad."

He looked at his student again. He called me dad again, he thought. He looked down as Shawn looks up to him as he eyelids starts to droop.

"I will Shawn. I will stay here all night on the couch with you. I'm just gonna get out of these clothes so I can get comfortable."

"Don't leave me," Shawn said gravely hugging him tightly.

"I won't. I will come back. I promise," he said slowly getting up leaving Shawn shaking and came back only two minutes later with pajamas on and sat back down on the couch next to Shawn who immediately hugs him again. Jon was surprised by the teen's actions. Normally Shawn wouldn't want help or anything like that, but Jon is like a father Shawn has never had like Cory's dad for example. And he needs someone who cares. And that person is Jon.

"I'm not going anywhere Shawn. Just go to sleep."

Shawn nuzzles his head in his shoulder and closed his eyes. Jon pulls the blanket on the both of them. The teen yawned once more enjoying the comfort from someone who cares about him.

Jon waited until Shawn falls asleep before turning on the tv to watch the late night news before falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Jon opened his eyes looking down at Shawn who is still sleeping on his shoulder. He put his hand on Shawn's forehead and it doesn't feel hot anymore.

Feeling the touch, Shawn's eyelids fluttered open making Jon chuckle, "Rise 'n shine kiddo!"

Shawn looked up and smiled, "Morning Jon."

"How you feeling?" Jon asked him stroking his hair.

"Ok," Shawn said replying, "My nose isn't stuffy anymore, my stomach doesn't hurt, and I'm not dizzy. I feel good."

"That I like to hear Shawn. I'm gonna take your temperature to make sure."

He went into the bathroom and came back with a thermometer and then put it in Shawn's mouth for a few minutes. He took it out and read it. "Looks normal."

Shawn only smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me, making me feel better," he said grateful.

"You're welcome Shawn. I'm always here for you no matter what. Your like a son to me," Jon said wrapping an arm around him.

Shawn then replied chuckling, "Then you are like a father to me! I love you dad."

There it is again, Jon thought as he half hugged Shawn. "Love you too son."


End file.
